Harmonic Chaos
by Marle Of The Gui Clan
Summary: year: 3149 place: Japan, and the world has been split in two, the Rich on top, the poor down below. In this world of slavery and bountyhunters, can love be found between those of opposite worlds? YAOI


Marle: So this is my debut story under this alias. Enjoy.

Summary: In 3149 Japan, there is turmoil in the streets, the world has split in two, the rich on the top, and poor down below. Bakura finds a boy being bothered by bounty hunters, and takes him home. Who is this boy?

-thoughts-

"Spoken"

/words spoken through the collar, translated from the original language/

Poor: Rats, Mice, Cats, Lower Class, snakes, pets, get it? Stuff like that

Rich: Doves, eagles, angels, get it? Crap like that.

... : Scene change.

It's the year 3050, and the world is a very different place now. Modern day Japan is split into two completely different ways of life. The rich abandoned the ground after the smog from the pollution clouded the skies, and built sky scrapers thousands of feet high. The rich built technologies you couldn't begin to comprehend, and lived in almost perfect chaos. There were fraud cases, theft, and murder in every degree.

The poor were forced to live under the smog, in the streets, and most had gone savage after electricity had left their world for good. Computers lay dormant, jewlery stores were left untouched, money was used for toilet paper, and the homes of the past were abandoned for better structured huts in villages. They lived in perfect harmony, they lent a helping hand if someone needed help, they stayed with the sick and dying, giving them love and care. It was a perfect society, there was no murder, there was barely ever rape, and there was never any theft.

That is, until the rich world collided ungracefully with the poor. The rich suddenly realized they could make money off of the savages, and believe me, where they could make money, nothing stood in their way. They stole everything from the poor, the money they were using for toilet paper was cleaned and used in the upper world, and every resource, every drop of oil or pure water was stolen, and sold for a few pretty pennies.

Then the rich started taking the poor into their world, and using them for. . . unconventional activities. The poor wouldn't stand for it, and a war broke out. Millions of lives were ruined, and millions of people died. The revolution carried on for almost one hundred years before peace was sought.

The year is now 3149, and the rich have won the war. What a surprise.

A man with long blond hair patrolled the streets of 3149 Japan, his laser gun in his hand, as he looked for uncollared savages. That was his job, his name was Marik, and he was one of the best bounty hunters there were out there. He could catch and sell 300 slaves in one day, and not break a sweat, so it was no wonder he was feared and well known.

Marik spotted one. He was a big guy too. He must've been one of the poor's mercenaries before the war ended. He was musclular, broad shouldered, and had a keen scar running from his shoulder to his wrist. So he was the one the rich mercenaries feared. There were stories of this man, tales of the gore and death this man brought wherever he went. He had dark eyes, and his hair in a spike. It was what all the leaders of the batallions had, to signify their rank. His name was closly translated to Honda, and Marik knew that if he was ever to take a bounty for himself, this was the man.

Marik walked up to the man, he was sitting in a small enclave, one right near the large walk people passed. He wore a black tank top, showing off his scarred arm nicely, and some forest green torn up pants. He had only a dagger with him, and the dagger itself would self for atleast fifty grand for all the gore it saw. He was a beauty, Marik thought, as he approached.

"Looks like we have ourselves an uncollared dog." Marik smiled. He called them that because that's exactly what they were to him, pets.

The man simply growled up at him, understanding him perfectly, but not being able to communicate.

"So, are you gonna die here and now, or are you going to come peacefully?" Marik asked, as he put a hand on Honda's cheek admiringly.

Honda spat in his face, and looked away, searching for a face, any face.

"You're not waiting for anyone, you can't fool me. No one owns you, I'm not an idiot." Marik's tone was one of joy, he had always enjoyed thi part most of getting a pet. You had to court them, getthem on your side, and break them when their walls were down, and Marik had this down to an art.

A man with white hair had been watching this whole ordeal. He looked in his hand, a collar for Ryou, so he could pick out his own pet. Bakura was the man's name, and he knew Marik well enough to know that this infamous war veteran was Marik himself, and that was a worse fate than death. He looked at the scar on the man's arm, it was Honda alright. Marik held his laser up at Honda in anger, his finger on the trigger.

Bakura ran up to Honda, and stepped in the way.

"You shoot and you'll have no legs to stand on, Marik." Came the dark voice.

"He's mine, Bakura, I saw him first." Marik let his arm rest at his side. "Finders keepers."

"I bought him last evening, I left him here so I could buy a collar." Bakura lied quickly.

"Why hadn't Ryou mentioned anything, then?" Marik caught him.

"It's a surprise for our anniversary." Bakura knew how bad Marik was with dates. He'd never catch the lie. "So shut up about it, and don't kill the gift, he cost me!"

Marik sighed deeply, and rolled his eyes. "Very well. If he isn't registered by tomorrow, then he's mine!" He said before he stormed off.

Bakura turned to Honda, and smiled at him. "Now come, you need a shower." Bakura held out a hand to help him up. Honda didn't take it, he just looked at the man oddly. "You can come and go as you please, if you wear the collar. It doubles as a translator, so we can speak."

Honda took Bakura's still out reached hand, and stood up. Honda took the collar, and reluctantly put it on.

/If you think I won't murder you in your sleep, you're wrong./ The voice was almost correctly sounding, like a human voice, and not a computer.

"Just make sure you lock the door when you leave." Bakura nodded. "I don't want Ryou to worry."

/You're crazy./ Honda scoffed.

"I know, and I just saved your life." Bakura took Honda by the hand, and led him down the street. "I have to register you now, though, or that man will be worse than death for you."

/How about I don't kill you in the night, but I sneak back down to the ground/ Honda asked, as if that were more fair than what Bakura had just said.

"He'll hunt you down, and don't doubt the endurance of that man. He's as strong as you." Bakura said, as he entered a larce circular building. "Have you had the shots yet?"

/Twice from my previous ... owners./ He said the last word with hatred.

"You murdered them, didn't you?" Bakura still held Honda's hair as he got the necessary paperwork.

/You even had to ask/ Honda tried to pull his hand away.

Bakura held fast. "Atleast make it look alright, so after the 72 hours it takes to process the registrations over it won't look weird when I return you to the grounds."

/You're going to bring me back/ Honda laughed. /How can I believe you/

"Here." Bakura handed him the key to the collar. "It's all yours. Here's the key to go back to the elevator for the grounds."

/You trust me not to bolt/ Honda asked, looking at the passcard-keys for the collar and elevator. /Why do you trust me? Why are you even helping me/

"I was very against the war, it was my belief we should've left you people alone. You were happily unaware, and it should have stayed that way. So in a way of stickin' it to the man, I'm gonna let a seasoned war Vet that has homicidal tendancies roam the streets a free man." Bakura started the paperwork. "How old are you?"

/I don't understand./

"Do you understand years?" Bakura asked.

/What is a years/ Honda asked.

"How do you measure time?" Bakura decided.

/Twice around the star is one cycle./ Honda hoped that is what he was talking about.

"How many cycles old are you?" Bakura said patiently.

/Eleven cycles./

"Which makes you twenty-two years old." Bakura explained. "Once around the 'star' is a year for us."

/How many. . . years of old are you/ Honda tried out the word.

"How old am I? I'm turning twenty-two. Which is Eleven cycles." Bakura smiled.

Bakura finished the paperwork and handed it in. He took Honda by the hand, and brought him back onto the streets, only to see Marik waiting for them.

"So you plan on keeping him?" Marik smiled. "How can I persuade you to let me buy him? A trade perhaps?"

/Buzz off, ass-wipe./ Honda sneered.

"So this model does come installed with a potty mouth." Bakura looked at the device in wonder, ignoring Marik.

"Don't brush me off so easily, Bakura, I want him. Now hand him over." Marik growled.

"You have no power over me. My love's father pays your checks." Bakura took Honda by the hand, and led him far from Marik. "He's a dick, don't listen to him. Are you hungry?"

/What's that mean/ Honda asked.

"So thats why we won the war, you only had a breif understanding of our language . . ." Bakura nodded to himself. "Do you need food?"

/Food? Like. . . Eat/ Honda asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, food is something you eat, and when you haven't had food in a while the pain you feel in your stomach is hunger." Bakura said patiently, teaching Honda would be the highlight of his next three days.

/Yes. I hunger./

And so it was decided, Ryou was going to play house wife, willingly or not, and cook.

Ryou looked at Bakura as if he were completely insane.

"This is not the 2600's Bakura, you can't order me around. Make your own damn dinner!" Ryou crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted. "I refuse to be some house-maid for you when I pay the rent."

"But Ryou, we have a guest." Bakura sighed, and motioned for Honda to enter.

"You're letting a mass-dove-murderer into our household?" Ryou asked, no inflection in his voice.

"Yes. He's likely to murder us in our sleep, but I promised him a way to get home and never recaptured." Bakura smiled brightly. "If Marik comes around, he's your anniversary present."

"You remembered!" Ryou dove into Bakura's arms, and locked his lips onto Bakura's. His arms flew around Bakura's neck, and when they parted Ryou's face was ecstatic. "You know how it turns me on when you save people."

"Ooh, we're gonna have quite a night, aren't we?" Bakura purred into Ryou's ear.

Honda's stomach growled loudly, and he just looked at the wall with no comment. Ryou smiled, and hugged Honda breifly, before letting go and going into the kitchen for dinner.

"Welcome to our home, Mr. . . .?"

/Honda. Just Honda./ Honda's collar sounded.

"Honda, what do you like to eat?" Ryou asked, getting out pots and pans, milk and cups, and silverware. "Bakura, set the table?" He asked kindly.

Bakura hopped to it, and got plates to set on the counter. The kitchen was simple, counters and cabinets lining the walls with a sink, refridgerator, and dishwasher, with an raised island in the very middle for the oven, stove, and a vase of flowers. The chairs were almost 4 feet high, so they could reach the island-table, and a fashionable patterned throw rug sat beneath the feet of the chairs.

/I like --/ The words didn't translate, and so an annoying shrill beep came from the collar. /Goddamnit/

"That translates just fine, though." Bakura chuckled, and sat down in the tall chair next to Honda's chair.

"Do you like meat?" Ryou asked, deciding to figure out slowly what exactly Honda had asked for.

Honda nodded with a concentrated look on.

"Vegetables?"

Honda didn't understand, so he shook his head. Ryou grabbed a red pepper, and pointed to it, and was pleased when Honda nodded.

"Stir-fry it is then!"

A good twenty minutes later Ryou poured the steaming hot food onto the plates. Bakura had poured Honda some milk, and Honda looked back at Bakura as if he was feeding him poison. Bakura rolled his eyes, and took a swig of the milk jug.

"Bakura! No drinking out of the milk carton! You know better!" Ryou scolded, as he placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

"He thought it was poison." Bakura sighed.

Honda took a sip of the milk cautiously. It was so creamy and thick, he had never tasted a drink so unbelievably delicious. He took another large sip before asking.

/What is this/

"Milk, like from cows." Ryou explained.

Honda put down the glass with haste, and got off the chair, falling to his knees and mumbling incoherent words as it seemed he prayed.

"Honda, are you alright?" Bakura knelt down next to him. "Why don't you like Milk from cows?"

/It's a symbol in my tribe. Since cattle are so rare, Milk is like a holy icon. . . . Like your . . .holy aqua./ Honda said

"Water." Ryou corrected. "You worship cows?"

"We drink alot of milk in this household, Honda. See," Bakura took a sip of his milk. "Nothing bad happened to me."

/I shouldn't drink it. I will be exiled from my people/ Honda shook his head, and looked down in shame.

"Please drink, Honda, it's really good." Ryou knelt on the other side of Honda. " I know you like it, I saw it in your face."

/I cannot. I would be killed by the cattle god, he will strike me down in my sleep./ Honda shook his head indignantly.

Ryou and Bakura nodded to eachother, and Bakura smirked at Honda before pinning him to his own chest facing Ryou. Ryou brought the glass to his lips, and forced him to drink. Honda tried to move away, but found himself trapped. He tried to turn his head, but to no avail, and he resigned himself to drinking the milk.

When the glass was finished, Ryou grabbed a napkin, and cleaned off Honda's face. Ryou saw pain etched into his features. Ryou smiled at him gently.

"That god will have to go through us first." Was all that was said on that topic, before he let go of Honda, and returned to his chair.

/I can deal with war, I can deal with murder, I can even deal with being stolen from my people in the middle of the night when they rely on me for survival, but don't think for one second I can deal with you invoking the wrath of the gods on me. You will not survive the night./ That was a promise he intended to keep.

"Just lock the door when you leave." Ryou smiled, and helped Honda to his very reluctant feet.

"Come and eat, it's not cow, it's chicken." Bakura promised.

The rest of the meal was silent, and after a quick coaching lesson from Ryou on what a fork and knife did, he was well on his way to enjoying the best meal of his life. Honda thought about reasons why they would do such a terrible thing, then immediately after feed him a food that must be of the gods he so feared, and treat him like one of their own.

After each had had seconds, and in Honda's case, thirds, Ryou gathered the plates, and put them in the dishwasher. Bakura put away the milk, and the glasses, pushed in the chairs, and kissed Ryou's cheek.

"That was perfect." He said thankfully. "You should cook more often, babe."

"I guess for the next three days I'm going to have to cook alot, huh?" Ryou smiled.

Honda was confused. Were they not brothers? Was it customary to molest ones brother in the upper world? Ryou saw the look on Honda's face, and began to laugh hysterically.

"We're not related, not by blood anyway." Ryou smiled after he sobered up. "He's a part of my soul from ancient times, like thousands upon thousands of years ago. Reincarnated into my body, and then through some scientific procedures, lots of waiting, and a little tender love and care, he has his own body, molded from mine." Ryou explained.

/So . . . I can assume that you two are. . . / The machine beeped in confusion.

"Yes, we're together." Bakura smiled.

Honda just nodded.

"You know you're free to come and go if you want. Why don't you go cause some chaos in the streets for a while?" Bakura said while looking at Ryou, but directing it to Honda.

/Very well./ Honda stalked out of the room.

"Wait!" Ryou grabbed a butcher knife and ran after Honda. "You may need this. People won't take to lightly to seeing you collared. Be safe, and don't get hurt, alright?" Ryou handed him the deadly weapon. Ryou pecked him on the cheek, and returned to Bakura.

Honda looked at the weapon in hand. These people were crazy! They handed him a weapon, and yet Ryou had just shown him such high respect and affection. Atleast that's what a kiss on the cheek meant to his people. He half-wished that's what Ryou had intended. Honda walked out the door, and down the steps. He could definately cause some havic. He knew that would cause a lot of trouble for Honda and Ryou, they would get the penalty for all the injuries and murders that he would cause.

He knew in his heart that he could not honestly go out for that sole reason. He would not kill the Doves while under the Bakura house's care. He would keep this knife with him always, and for the moment, he wasn't going to question why. He just felt thankful for the honor and trust.

Bakura kissed Ryou's lips passionately as he slipped his hand up Ryou's shirt slowly. Ryou moaned softly, he was quite responsive today, Bakura noted to himself. Bakura played with one nipple in his mouth, as he removed Ryou's shirt entirely. Ryou arched to the touch, his body already aching for Bakura to get started with the real fun.

Honda looked around the town, wanting to stay close to . . . home. Or atleast his temporary one, anyhow. He knew very well that what Bakura had done for him was more than any other dove had done, and that was alot for him. To trust a dove? That was unthinkable. He couldn't let his walls down, he couldn't like them, because then he'd get attached, and they'd hurt him. Like before.

"So, you ARE registered." Came a voice from behind him, and not just one of the crowd's voices. Marik.

/Yeah, so/ Honda asked.

"But there are no records of when you were purchased." Marik smiled.

Honda smiled. He knew that this would come, he had even thought about this very moment. /Here./ He handed Marik purchasing papers. He and Bakura had stolen some from the Registry, and filled it out just in case. /I was a present from Ryou's father./

"You seem quite content with them. Why are you out on the streets, anyway?" Marik handed the papers back to Honda.

/Bakura wanted some alone time with Ryou./ Honda shrugged. /You must know all about that, though. I may have been a present, but the biggest one is going on right now./

"I know very well what they do in their spare time." Marik growled angrily. "But why aren't you there with them? That's what most pets are used for these days."

/Not me, I suppose./ Honda finally turned to face Marik.

"Then why, may I ask, did they buy you?" Marik asked.

/I don't know. . . To help Ryou lift groceries or something./ Honda retorted. /What's with you asking so many questions, anyway/

"Let's just say I have some personal interest in you, and what I want, I get." Marik closed in on Honda, and grabbed Honda's chin before forcing him into a kiss.

Honda had never been so thankful for the knife, as when he brought it to Marik's neck, and pushed him away. /I will kill you for that/ Honda hissed through his teeth.

"What did you do, steal that?" Marik asked.

/Ryou gave it to me, after warning me of you./ Honda growled.

Marik took Honda's knife away, and pinned Honda to the wall, grinding his hips into Honda's as he quickly made away with Honda's pants. Honda didn't dare move with the man holding a gun to him. He'd seen what guns could do. Marik kissed down Honda's neck, biting roughly every now and then. Honda growled as blood began to pool between his legs. He didn't want this! This wasn't right! Honda reached around Marik and grabbed back his knife, slicing Marik's arm. Marik hissed, and he grabbed Honda's legnth roughly.

Honda stared on. Marik must've been a glutton for pain, because Honda's defense only turned him on further.

"A knife against a gun?" Marik shook his head with a smile on. "You're out of luck." Marik drew the gun and pointed at Honda's head.

Honda wasted no time, and shook his head, before moving as fast as lightening and disarming Marik. /How do you think I survived the war/ He asked angrily. /Now leave. I have no interest in killing you at this moment. If you EVER touch me again, you will die./

"Fine. But you will be mine someday." Marik nodded, fixed himself, and walked away.

Bakura heard the door open and close as he and Ryou were in their final throws of climax. After he was finished he pulled out of Ryou, and kissed him deeply.

"Never forget I love you." Bakura smiled. "Now I have to go make sure Honda knows he gets a bed.

When Bakura entered the kitchen, Honda was asleep on the floor. Bakura smiled at the sight. He was adorable, curled up into a ball, and holding his arms like there was something there he was holding. He couldn't sleep here, though, especially when he had his own bed at the end of the hall. Bakura noticed the gun laying next to Honda. It had some pretty advanced upgrades, and looked like bounty-hun- Marik! It had an M ingraved in it, there was no other explaination. Bakura picked the larger man up in his arms, and through some hard struggling, he got Honda into the guest bed. Honda woke as Bakura placed the blankets on him, and pulled up a chair.

"Are you alright?" Bakura asked.

/No. I'm not alright./ Honda answered. /Where am I/

"You're home in your bed." Bakura answered. "You get your own bed, so there is no reason to sleep in the kitchen." Bakura smiled, and rubbed Honda's arm affectionately. Honda pulled away distressfully. "What did he do to you, Honda?"

/Nothing./ Honda said, as he turned away from Bakura. /Nothing that needs to bother you./

"What will bother me is if you don't tell me." Bakura said with urgency. "Please?" Bakura made Honda turn over towards him.

/He did the forbidden./ Honda said softly, pain, and shame in his eyes.

"What is the forbidden?" Bakura asked, worry and care in his own deep eyes.

/He touched me in--/ The machine beeped, but Bakura knew what was to be said.

"Do you want to come sleep with me and Ryou tonight? We won't molest you." Bakura promised.

/That is not a very good idea./ Honda sighed deeply.

"Why not?" Bakura asked. "There is no shame on your part in what he did."

/Then why do I still feel the after effects/ Honda sighed, and looked at the engorged organ between his legs.

"Man." Bakura sighed deeply. "You never touched yoruself before?"

/I don't see why. What good would that do/ Honda sighed.

"I won't touch you, but here, trust me." Bakura pulled back the blankets, and unzipped Honda's pants. "You shouldn't sleep in pants anyway, it cuts off circulation." Bakura removed his pants entirely. He was surprised to find boxers, he had always imagined that they wouldn't wear underwear. He slipped Honda's member through the opening, and had a slight smirk when Honda hissed in shock.

Bakura took Honda's hand and wrapped it around Honda's member, and moved it up and down repeatedly. Honda's body twitched. Bakura picked up the pace, and Honda bit his lip hard. He had never felt so much at once, all of his nerve endings were on fire. Bakura released his grip on Honda's hand, but Honda shortly gave up.

Bakura grabbed the hand, and kept it up, a puzzled look on his face.

/Too much./ Honda said, his breath hitching, it was too much for him. He couldn't do this, he had to stop. /I can't. It's too much./

"You can do it, Honda." Bakura said softly.

/No. . ./ Honda begged. / Please! No more/

Bakura didn't stop, though, the movements became quicker, and harder as Bakrua's hold got tighter. Honda' breath was getting faster, his heartbeat racing. Bakura could feel Honda's balls get tight, and the skin on him contract, he knew the time was coming, and he didn't want to have to change sheets, so he placed his mouth on Honda's tip, so lightly Honda didn't notice. When Honda came he howled in sweet release, and Bakura took in his essence greedily, when he had gotten all of it, he removed his mouth, and licked his lips gratefully.

Honda took many deep breaths. He had never felt such a thing. He wasn't so sure if it had been completely good, or terrible, but he imagined there would be time to assess things later.

/What was that/ Honda asked, worriedly.

"It's called masturbation. Everyone does it now and then. It's natural." Bakura assured. "Now come and sleep with me and Ryou, and for get all about today."

/You realize you broke two of the biggest taboos of my people./ Honda pouted.

"Awww, it wasn't that bad, and you know it. The first time is scary, but it gets better. I promise." Bakura smiled, and put Honda back in his shorts, before taking his hand in his own, and leading him to his own bedroom. "Ryou, put something on." Bakura tossed him some boxers.

"Have fun?" Ryou asked groggily. "I couldn't keep my eyes closed with all that racket."

"He's teasing you." Bakura said, and squeezed Honda's hand. "He doesn't mean that."

Bakura placed Honda in the middle of both of them, and snuggled up close to him. "Now sleep, and we'll plan our revenge tomorrow."

/Revenge/ Honda asked. /You'll help me/

"You know it." Bakura smiled. "And if you kill us, the money's in the wallet in the sugar bowl, the gun is where you left it, and they keys are on the hook."

Marle: Well. There you go, a cow god, a taboo on all that is sexual, an a growing trust on what should be untrustable. What will Honda do? I know what you'll do, you'll review if you'd like another chapter, please!


End file.
